Running Away
by Diva-Xtreme
Summary: What jericho thinks about a certain somebody leaving....


Running Away  
  
  
  
I don't want you to give it all up and leave your own life collecting dust and I don't want you to feel sorry for me you never gave us a chance to be  
  
God how he hated driving alone He missed her more than she would ever know Why had she asked to be put into that Damn Match Why? Why was that the only thing that he thought of these days He knew that they had their hard times and it was hard putting up with people with the "oh my god!" and "wow I never though" the only ones that ever really understood them where their small, yet family like circle of friend Jeff, Matt, Amy, Kurt, Greg, Jackie and a few others Why couldn't she stay why couldn't she just be his manager why damn it why did she have to leave all together  
  
And I don't need you to be by my side and tell me that everythings all right I just wanted you to tell me the truth You know I'd do that for you So why are you running away? Why are you running away?  
  
Why was she not want to be there anymore It was her fathers, or fucking Paul's fault I bet God why was she so impossible I remember the first time we were together things where great she thought it would never work I knew it would And it did until her dad found out It was impossible to be together god he has done so much to her with the eating disorder which I helped her fight well that's when we first became friends sorta well I kinda walked in on her  
  
*FLASHBACK* "Yeah see ya later Jeff" Chris said as he went into the locker room which apparently he didn't see the name it said "Stephanie McMahon" that's when he heard someone crying repeatedly saying sorry Was that Ho crying oh wait it sounds like she throwing up oh my god it is wait what's that around her eye "Steph, Steph" she didn't answer she passed out Oh man why did this have to happen to me the Undisputed Champion Why Oh wait she is coming too "ah Please Please don't tell any body" she said crying looking at him with her blue eyes that had tears in them seeing her sitting there something clicked their was that little girl "I , I won't "what yes this is Stephanie McMahon we are talking about no I really not that evil am I ? "No Steph What can I do to help are you sick? Can I get you a doctor" I asked "NO no thanks you have helped me enough "she said as she pushed me out the door  
  
*FLASHBACK*END  
  
A couple of weeks later the same thing then I started watching and opening my eyes then one night I hide in her room Vance came in and well told her that the reason Paul was staying away so long is because he didn't want a Fat Bitch then slapped Stephanie and as soon as he left she ran into the bathroom and started to throw up until she passed out who would have thought the billion dollar princess a bulimic case yeah and she had an abusive husband that's when she started coming to me and I made her eat and sleep she was a real case then one night it happened  
  
*FLASHBACK* Steph it alright honey we sent Paul the papers and you are here with me now she looked at him and he looked at her thank you Chris it nothing let get some sleep so in the morning you will be ready for court I go with you if you like no Shane said he would go with me okay okay I think I should go no like I said Shane said he would go okay are you thirsty ? yeah hungry what have you eaten today ? Umh I had half an apple for breakfast lunch nothing and dinner nothing okay Steph we had this talk you HAVE to eat you are no where near fat no where near it you hear me Chris grab the phone yes room service I need hold on what do you want ?nothing okay I need a cheeseburger with every thing a side of curly fries and a banana split and a vanilla milk shake yes 10 minutes okay thanks Chris hung up the phone You will eat ever bite if it kills us both LOL I be back I going to go to the vending machines L is for the way you look at me o is for Oh shit ohhh I think I being attacked Chris thought before his nose and mouth began to bleed then I heard him say you asked for it by helping that stupid fat hoe she nothing see what she gets you a great ass beating I some how made my way back to the room with the help of hotel room service when Steph opened the door she started to cry I got up and went after her she went into the bathroom and started to try to throw up lifting her hand towards her mouth "Steph no honey I got in a fight with the machine "I said restraining her "Chris it all my fault you got the beating I know " Step I don't care I care about you and then some how time froze and we looked into each others eyes "You ,You care about me ?" "yes, yes I always have Steph I, I love you" the it happened all the hate the tension the fight the nasty words all went away and I saw Stephanie McMahon for who she was a young beautiful sweet caring women and the she said it "I think I love you Chris" she leaned in and I did to it was as if it was suppose to happen we kiss not like at summer slam or and other event it was like it was not scripted it was love *FLASHBACK*END I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrafice and I was the one who was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough when I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say so now I need you to tell me the truth you know I would do that for you  
  
So why are you running away? Why are you running away?  
  
I have to Get her back!  
  
What do you guys think should I write more or leave it  
  
Song used Hoobastank - Running Away Running Away  
  
I don't want you to give it all up and leave your own life collecting dust and I don't want you to feel sorry for me you never gave us a chance to be  
  
And I don't need you to be by my side and tell me that everythings all right I just wanted you to tell me the truth You know I'd do that for you  
  
So why are you running away? Why are you running away?  
  
I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrafice and I was the one who was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough when I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say so now I need you to tell me the truth you know I would do that for you  
  
So why are you running away? Why are you running away?  
  
Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do To make you change your mind  
  
Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do Is it a waste of time?  
  
Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do to make you change your mind  
  
So why are you running away? Why are you running away? (What is it I have to say?) So why are you running away? (To make you admit you're afraid) Why are you running away? 


End file.
